Every Rose has it's Thorns
by The Velvet Sky Line
Summary: This story revolves around Marcus and Ai Rosefield.They are part of a group who hunt heartless for money. They will soon find their lives changed by a new job. Rated M for lemon in later chapters. Hiatus,Currently having writers block.
1. Intro

Note: Hi this is my very first fanfic. I mean first one every. I am willing to take any tips but not flames. This is mostly OC pairings. Also, I don't own Kingdom hearts so don't sue me.

This story takes place in a small home which is occupied by 4 people. One is 19 year old Marcus Rosefield. Marcus lives with his 16 year old sister Ai. Also occupying the home are Rei Higurashi, Ai's 16 year old friend and Kira, her 18 year old friend. Marcus, being the only boy makes most of the choices for the team. All together they make the Black Rose gang. A group of bounty hunters who hunt down and destroy heartless. Heartless are creatures without hearts that wish to steal the hearts of those who have them.

The story begins with the Marcus and his crew at their house relaxing. His hunts have been dry lately due to the lack of powerful heartless.

"Hey Ai, where's the remote?" Marcus asked looking for the TV remote. "There is a game on and I don't want to miss it." He said looking around.

Ai sighed at her brother's stupidity "It's in your pocket again." She said in her dull tone.

"Oh thanks." Marcus said laughing.

Kira sat in the corner tuning her mechanical arm while Rei red through some magic books. "I swear there have been no good calls lately. The last one was for only $700." Marcus said sighing

Just then, the phone rang. Marcus picked it up.

"Black Rose gang, we're that thorn no one wants in their side." Marcus said to the caller.

"Hello, my name is not important, but I have a job for you. I am offering $500,000 up front and a $1,000,000 completion bonus.'' Said the other person

Marcus jumped up" How much?!!" he yelled." Man you got a deal." Marcus said happily.

"Good, the target is in town square currently. Please hurry." Said the person.

Marcus hung up and got a grin on his "Hey Ai, we got a good one. "he said grabbing his pistols that he had modified to fight heartless.

"How much?" Ai asked looking at her insane brother. "More than I can count." he said smiling

Ai smiled and grabbed her rose blade and told Kira and Rei to suit up.

Kira readied her blade along with the weapons in her biotic arm.

Rei got her staff and robes ready.

"Alright girls, let's rock." Marcus said kicking open the door as they walked off

To be continued…

Sorry for the cliffhanger I just thought it would make more people wanna read. I should have the next chapter up in about a couple weeks. I have a lot of school stuff. So see ya when I see ya .


	2. Battle in Town Square

Note: Hi I'm back for another chapter. On another not,I do not own any characters other than Ai, Rei, Kira, Mracus and other characters for later. Other owned by Disney and Square Soft.

Recap.:

Ai smiled and grabbed her rose blade and told Kira and Rei to suit up.

Kira readied her blade along with the weapons in her biotic arm.

Rei got her staff and robes ready.

"Alright girls, let's rock." Marcus said kicking open the door as they walked off

Now for the chapter.

Chapter 1

Marcus, Rei, Kira, and Ai walked along the streets of the back Alley.

"Ok, this door leads to Town Square. Everyone ready?" Marcus asked his team mates.

"Ready."Ai said in her dull attitude.

"Let's go already." Kira said sighing.

"Ummm yes let's." Rei said getting a figra ready.

"Ok, lock and load." Marcus said loading his pistols

Marcus kicked open the pair of large doors. He and his female team mates rushed into the large area ready for a fight. Marcus and Ai took point at the center of town while Kira and Rei stood back for cover fire.

"Ok, I see rocks, floor, and walls, but no Heartless." He said pissed off. "Was just fuckin punked or something?" he asked his sister.

"Maybe, you are quite gullible." Ai said smirking with her smart ass attitude.

"Thanks, I really need….." Marcus stopped when something dripped upon his head.

"What the hell?"he said looking up.

He saw a large pair of yellow eyes. They were about the size of houses.

"Oh shit." He said losing his 'I'm unbeatable' attitude. "That's a big Heartless. I think I may need Tracy."he said grinning. "Yo sis, Kira. Keep it busy." He said running off.

Ai and Kira nodded at each other. "Rose Arrow." Ai said forming a large arrow of roses in her hand. Kira flipped her biotic arm into a crossbow like form. Ai pulled the arrow back on the bow and let it go hitting the creature in an eye. It let out a loud roar and landed infront of them.

"Ok I'm back."Marcus said carrying a large cannon. "Oh, so it's a giant spider slash scorpion. That makes things much better." Marcus said staring at the now visible creature.

The creature growled and for some reason spoke in a cracking voice "Insolent little pest. You will pay dearly for that."

"Oh my god, it talks. No wonder I'm getting a bundle for you." He said smiling

"Tracy needs sometime to charge. Paralyze him for me." Marcus said to Rei.

"Ummm ok." She said shyly. Rei cast a scanning spell to find it's weak point. "There's a large red spot on the tail. Hit that."she said to Kira.

"You got it." Kira said cracking her knuckles. She ran up the right arm of the beast.

"Get off of me you fithly human." The creature screamed trying to shake Kira off.

"Not a chance ya overgrown pair of boots." Marcus said throwing Kira the large cannon.

Kira caught it and smirked at the beast" Smile for the cannon." Kira said before firing the cannon. The blast created a large explosion and the entire team flew behind a building.

"Damn Marcus, where they hell do you get your guns?" Kira said fixing her shirt.

"She's right, what the hell?" Ai said fixing her dress.

"That was umm not good." Rei said not trying to create an outbust.

"I make my stuff." Marcus said laughing.

"Insolent little pest." The creature said twitching.

"Ah man, it's still alive." Marcus said sighing.

"Much more, filthy human." The creature said splitting into another one and the two creatures split and ran

"Ah shit. Kira, Rei you go after one. Me and Ai will take the other."Marcus said with a serious attitude.

"Right." Rei and Kira said running off.

"Let's go sis." Marcus said loading his pistols.

"Yeah whatever." Ai said running ahead with her brother behind her.

To Be Continued….

Well that was a good chapter. The next one will introduce a new character and maybe a first couple. See ya in a few weeks.


	3. An old friend returns

Chapter 2: An old friend returns, Kira's heart burst

Note:

Hello Chapter 2 is up now, just to point out that I do not own kingdom hearts except for my characters Marcus, Ai, Rei, Kira, Daisuke. No need to sue me.

Recap:

"Much more, filthy human." The creature said splitting into another one and the two creatures split and ran

"Ah shit. Kira, Rei you go after one. Me and Ai will take the other." Marcus said with a serious attitude.

"Right." Rei and Kira said running off.

"Let's go sis." Marcus said loading his pistols.

"Yeah whatever." Ai said running ahead with her brother behind her.

Kira and Rei stayed close behind the creature. Kira turned to Rei" Rei, can you hit the weak point from here and paralyze it?" she asked readying a small machine gun in her arm.

Rei checked her distance" I think I can but it will only be stunned for a little while." She said charging a spell in her hand." Thundra!" she yelled firing the large lightning spell at the creature's weak point.

The lizard like heartless stumbled to the ground and twitched some from the electricity. "Shocking isn't it." Rei said laughing some.

"Don't ever banter and again or I will be forced to hurt you." Kira said loading her gun." Say goodnight lizard lips." She said about to fire before it swung around and used it's tail to slam both her and Rei into the wall.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" the creature said laughing wildly.

"Damn. My arm." Kira said looking at her mechanical arm. The shell had been cracked and too many wires had crossed. She was a sitting duck with a broken wing." I never thought I would go down like this." She said looking over at an unconscious Rei. "I'm sorry Marcus, I failed." she said closing her eyes.

"I swear, I always have to save your ass." Came a sharp male voice from above her.

"No that can't be. It just can't." Kira said looking up to see a male about 18. He had medium length black hair, his eyes were as silver as the moon and he wore a black vest with the words ' Angel of Death' across the front, some light brown pants and brandished a large red and black scythe. "Daisuke!" Kira yelled looking at him.

"The one and only Angel of Death!" he yelled hopping down next to her." Did ya miss me?" he asked winking at.

Kira's heart skipped a beat. "Shut up!" she yelled hiding her red face. "I don't think now is the time for one of your jokes." She said pointing to the creature with her one good arm.

"Die you disgusting pest." The creature said trying to crush them with it's massive claw.

Daisuke grabbed the claw and said" It's not nice to interrupt a conversation." He then pushed the creature back and readied his scythe and said" But if you wanna dance then let's fucking dance." As he charged it and sliced it's hand off.

The hand turned to nothing and the creature grew a new one. "Is that all you have to offer me human? If so then you are quite pathetic." The creature said laughing

Daisuke got a serious look on his face "Call me pathetic …. one more time." He said looking like he was pissed.

"Pa-the-tic." The creature said mocking him.

Daisuke dropped the scythe said "That fucking does it." As he charged the creature with his bare hands he stopped right in front of it and charged a large amount of energy into his hand. He jumped onto the creature's back and ran for the mark on it's tail. " Prepare to be reaped by the Angel of Death." he said hitting the tail. The area turned white and began to disappear along with rest of the beast.

"What… What have you done to me?!?!" the creature yelled as he slowly became nothing.

"My right hand, has the power us a powerful spell known as Ultima. It can only be used in the form of a destructive touch in my right hand. That is why I am a messenger of death." he said smiling as the beast became nothing. Daisuke walked over to Kira and said "Are you ok?"

She nodded before wincing at the pain in her right arm. " Oh yeah, my mechanical arm is broken, can ya fix it up for me."

"No problem. Let me see." He said holding her arm. He cracked open the shell and began fixing and removing wires. He opened his pack and began replacing wires.

Kira sat there staring at him. All she could do was remember the events that lead up to him leaving the Black Rose gang and becoming the Angel of Death.

-- Flash Back --

3 years earlier

Daisuke and Kira only 15 and Kira had called Daisuke into her room to tell him something.

"Daisuke, there is something I have been waiting to tell you until I found the right words." She said blushing dark red.

"Sure Dai-kun, you can tell me anything." Daisuke said smiling brightly

"Daisuke, I love you." She said closing her eyes expecting rejection. Instead she felt Daisuke place one of his hands on her cheek and lift her face up. She opened her eyes and before she could say anything, Daisuke kissed her.

"I love you too." he said smiling

1 year later…. 2 years earlier. From present time

"Daisuke, what is this new spell you wanted to show me?" she asked walking into his room.

"I was reading some spell books and I found a really powerful spell that can be enchanted into objects and even body parts. It's called Ultima." He said smiling.

"Ultima, that sounds powerful." she said smiling as he lead her to the book.

"Since I am only the tech guy of the group, I thought a spell like this would help me defend myself. I want you to see it in action." he said smiling

"I feel honored." she said smiling.

Daisuke looked at the book. He placed his right hand on the book, and said" Forces that be and Spells of the light. Bestow upon me the powers of ultimate life. With incredible and unmatched deft, give to my right, the powers of the Angel of Death!" he yelled as the book glowed.. His hand glowed bright white and began to hurt.

"Ahhhh what's …. What's going on.?!?" he yelled in pain snatching his hand off the book.

"Daisuke!!!" Kira said going to take his hand to check it. When she touched it, her hand began to disappear into nothing."Ahhhhh." she screamed as her arm began to disappear.

Daisuke freaked out and focused as the energy was gone. He sat there frightened as before sat a Kira missing arm."NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"he yelled sadly

2 weeks later.

Kira sat in the living room looking at where her arm used to be where there were now bandages. Since that day Daisuke hadn't come out of his room. Then finally, his door opened.

"Kira, I have to leave." he said sadly as he dropped a case in front of her.

Kira wanted to yell at him and convince him to stay but she knew he had leave, and why he had to go." Will you be back?" she asked sadly

"Someday but probably not soon." He said opening the case. In there was a mechanical arm made from some of the toughest metal out there." This is to replace the one I destroyed." With that he gave her one final kiss, turned and left.

"Does this mean, it's over between us?!?" she yelled as he left

"Of course not, I still love you and that is why I must leave you!!"he yelled back as he ran off with a bundled cloth on his back shapped liked a scythe.

--- Flash back over---

"And done." He said finishing up on her arm." It should work no--." His sentence was cut short when Kira pressed her lips to his and kissed him.

"I missed you so much." She said crying some as she closed the shell on her arm.

" And I you." Daisuke said kissing on the cheek. He then stood up and helped her up. He went over to Rei and said " Her injuries are mild, she'll be fine. Let's go find Marcus and Ai." He said smiling

"Right." She said picking up Rei and running in the direction she last saw the boy and his sister go. Daisuke followed right behind her.

Author's Note:

So that was the long awaited chapter 3. I have finally gotten over my writers block. This may cost me a few points on my grdaes at school and have my ass kicked by my sister for using homework time for this but what the hell. Hope you enjoyed it and plz read and review.


	4. Marcus Breaks his Limit

Chapter 3: Anty up, Marcus breaks his limit.

Chapter 3 is up and running. I would like to point out before I start I do not own Kingdom hearts and I only own my Characters: Marcus, Daisuke, Rei, Kira, and Ai. Also I do not own Limit Breaks. That belongs to FF7 not me.

Recap:

"And done." He said finishing up on her arm." It should work no--." His sentence was cut short when Kira pressed her lips to his and kissed him.

"I missed you so much." She said crying some as she closed the shell on her arm.

" And I you." Daisuke said kissing on the cheek. He then stood up and helped her up. He went over to Rei and said " Her injuries are mild, she'll be fine. Let's go find Marcus and Ai." He said smiling

"Right." She said picking up Rei and running in the direction she last saw the boy and his sister go. Daisuke followed right behind her.

* * *

Marcus stood behind a wall with his sister. The creature was finally grounded catching his breath.

"Ai, any ideas?" he asked leaning on the wall loading his revolvers.

"Nothing." She said readying her blade. " You got any magic bullets left?"

"I have 3 thundra bullets, 1 firgra bullet, and a demi bullet." He said looking through his pouch.

"Take your mixer barrel and mix a thundra bullet with the demi and one with the firgra. Fire the figra one first and when I get him cornered, fire the demi one." She said handing him a revolver barrel with 3 bullet slots.

"That's a good idea." He said smiling. He took the barrel and placed a firgra bullet and thundra in one slot and a demi and thundra in another. He placed the figra-thundra mixture first. "Ok, this will stun him a few minutes. You have to disable his legs so I can get a clear shot at his back." He said pulling the hammer of his gun back.

Marcus rounded the corner and fired the bullet. The creature screamed as it was burned and shocked at the same time. As it began to recover, Ai came from around the corner and swung blade above her head ready to slice it's hands off.

"Not so fast human!" It yelled slamming Ai to the ground with it's tail.

"Ai!!!" Marcus yelled as he was about to fire his second bullet before being pinned to the wall by the creature's tail. Marcus' revolver flew across the floor.

"You won't need this." The creature said smashing the gun below his feet.

"No, not my revolver!" he yelled as his past flashed before his eyes

-- Flashback—

4 years earlier

"Welcome to the Black Rose gang rookies." Said a tall female about 17. She had long black hair and crimson eyes. Her skin was a tannish color and she wore a black tee shirt with camo print pants. " I am your squad leader, Commander Julia. You can just call me Commander." She said with a smirk

Marcus, age 15 at this point, stood in front of her. "Yes commander." He said standing at attention. A 12 year old Ai and Rei stood staring at each other and talking. The 14 year old Kira and Daisuke stood conversing.

"At ease, Private Rosefield." Julia said smiling. "Training starts today." She said smiling

3 months later…

Marcus was practicing hand-to-combat with Julia. Marcus threw a few quick punches and Julia grabbed his fist and was about to lift him before he said something "Got ya!" he yelled tripping her and pinning her at her stomach.

"You have improved." Julia said smiling. Marcus nodded and let her up.

" Thank you Commander, it makes me happy to hear you say that." Marcus said smiling and saluting her.

She moved his hand and said "Call me Julia." As she gave him a light but loving kiss on the lips.

Marcus' eyes went wide. He didn't know what to think. His mind was completely blank.

Julia pulled away for a minute and brushed some over her hair behind her ear. " What did you think of that?" she asked smiling

Marcus blushed dark red and said " Thank you Commander, may I have another." In a shy tone.

"I'll give you much more than that." She said unbuttoning her shirt.

SHORT LEMON ALERT – DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE M RATED SCENES-

Marcus stared at her breast and nearly drooled. The Commander wore no bra and had full D breast. "Come here." Julia said smiling

Marcus went over and just began sucking on her breast. Julia moaned loudly "Yes Marcus, harder." She said running her fingers through his hair. Marcus complied and sucked harder. Julia screamed in pleasure and said" Enough foreplay, we have to be quick the others don't walk in on us." She said undoing his pants. She quickly removed them and looked at his bulging member. She smiled and removed her pants and bent over for him. Marcus wasted no time entering her and humping hard and fast. "That's it, nice and hard!" she screamed happily. Marcus went quickly and his just as quickly as he went his climax approached quickly. "I gonna cum soon." He said groaning. " Me too, you can go inside of me." She said breathing heavy. Marcus groaned as he came inside her and Julia screamed as she came.

"That was great." Marcus said smiling and turning to Julia. She quickly kissed him on the lips.

"This is our little secret." She said smiling at him as she grabbed her clothes, dressed , and left.

Marcus put his pants on and said " That was…. Different."

2 weeks later in the middle of a mission.

Marcus and Julia were on the tail of huge bounty. They had caught up with the large bird like heartless. " This is over." Julia said drawing her duel revolvers and firing a frenzy of rounds at the creature. The bird like creature cried in pain as the bullets pierced it. Marcus followed up with a couple of rounds from his handguns. The bird was about to collapse. " It's almost dead." Marcus said smirking

The bird fell to the ground and was dead. Marcus and Julia ran over to check the body for any items. Julia saw a strange glow on the creature. Marcus stood next to her checking the body. Julia's eye's went wide and said "Marcus, look out." As she shoved him out of the way and the bird exploded

"Julia!" he yelled as he ran over to the fire. Julia sat badly injured in the middle. " Oh my god, Julia, don't move. I have some potions I can.." His sentence was cut short when she put her finger over his lips. "Marcus, don't. I'm not gonna make it but can still get out of here." She said smiling. "Don't worry about me, just go. Also, I want you to have something." She said reaching weakly for her black revolver. "I want you to have Denimos." She said smiling

"You're revolver."he said crying. He took it and got up. "I will never forget you Julia." He said sadly and ran off.

-- Flashback over –

Marcus looked at the creature crush the one piece of his first love he had left. Marcus was pinned and could do nothing. He was slowly losing the ability to stay awake.

"Wake up soilder!" he heard Julia's voice call. Marcus opened his eyes and saw Julia infront of him. "Giving up already, that's not the Marcus I know and love." She said angrily "Now get you lazy ass up and kick this thing's scaly black ass." She said yelling

Marcus awoke quickly. He gripped the creature's claw that was holding him with one hand and placed the other against the wall. He began pushing and removing the claw from him.

"What, impossible!" the creature yelled as it tried to crush him again. Marcus screamed and threw the creature's claw off of him and said "For destroying my last piece of happiness I had left, I will kill you!"

Marcus grabbed a dagger from his side that he was given when he joined the Black Rose gang. He felt a powerful energy in him. The aura around him glowed a bright orange color. "Face my Limit Break." He said driving the dagger into the ground and charging the creature. He gave it a quick uppercut sending it into the air. He gave it strong and repeated blows to the gut. He jumped back to the ground grabbing his dagger. He held it and said "For Ai, my long dead parent, and Julia. I send you to hell." He said as the blade became fierce with power and he jabbed it into the creature's head causing it to explode into pieces. The heartless it the ground dead and Marcus walked over to the revolver. The barrel and hammer were completely crushed. " It may be damaged, but I will fix it." He said smiling as he went to pick up his sister. He looked up at the sky. " Thanks Julia." he said smiling.

Author's note:

That is the end of chapter 3, I hope all enjoyed it and I hope to get some great replys.


	5. Reunited For a Reason

-  
Chapter 4: Reunited... for a reason -

Hey, it has been a while huh? I am sorry I haven't posted another chapter in a while but I have had major writer's block. I am back now and as stated before I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Enjoy the Fic!

Daisuke,Kira,and Rei were the first to make it back to the base. Kira laid Rei on a near by table so her wounds could be checked. Daisuke walked over and said"These are nothing but some scraps and burns. I can heal this with my Cura."

Daisuke conntracted the power of Cura into his palms. The room was soon filled with a bright green light. After a few moments, Daisuke removed his hands from Rei and the light disappeared."Her wounds should be fine now. She just needs to rest."Daisuke said sitting on the couch.

Kira sat next to him and looked at him intensely but also with sorrow."Are you going to leave me again?"she asked as her normaly cold attitude turned to that of a shy teenage girl. She looked Daisuke in his dark redish eyes. In his eyes, she saw pain and regret. In hers, he saw longing and a broken heart."Well, are you?"she asked again in a shy and sad tone.

Daisuke smiled at her lightly"I said I would come back to you. I mean what I say. The Black Rose Gang... has all of it's thorns back."he said smiling at her with goofy yet caring smile.

Kira smilied back at him. She hadn't been this happy in a long time. There was the sound of the door opening. Kira turned around to see Marcus coming in with Ai in his arms."Marcus, look who came back."Kira said smiling smiling

Marcus looked up to Daisuke."Hey Marcus, long time no see. How's life treating ya?"Daisuke asked smiling.

"Pretty shitty man. I'm sure you saw that large lizard like heartless we fought right?"he asked smirking and sitting his sister on the bean bag chair.

"Yeah,I saw that thing. Helped Kira and Rei take it out. It was pretty tough ,but not tough enough for me."he said smirking with pride.

"Yeah well, that overgrown pair of boots crushed Denimos. I need to get a few parts from Shade to fix her."he said sitting down looking at his busted revolver.

"Oh yeah, I remember Shade. The weapons and items supplier of the Black Rose Gang. How has he been doing?" Daisuke asked smiling."He married a year after you left. He has a 2 year old daughter too. She helps him with customer service."Marcus said smiling.

"Aww cool. Maybe I can go with you to see him for parts."Daisuke said smiling looked at the revolver and his bright smile turned to a look of sadness.

"You really miss her,don't you?"Daisuke asked. He was the only one of the gang that knew about Marcus' and Julia's relationship. When he found out, he swore to keep it a secret. When she died, Daisuke tried to keep Marcus from falling apart.

"More than you know my friend. More than you know."Marcus said as a single tear rolled down his cheek."Hey Daisuke,can I ask ya something?"Marcus said wiping a tear from his cheek.

"Sure buddy, anything?"Daisuke said hopping he could put a smile back on his friend's face.

"How did you know where to find Kira and Rei when they got cornered by the heartless?"Marcus asked looking at him curiously.

"It's acutally kinda strange. I was sitting in the waterfall in the jungles of Tarzan's world,when all of a sudden,this man in a pitch black coat found me. He told that I needed to find Kira quickly and save her from death. After that, he disappeared and I didn't see him anymore."Daisuke said tapping his chin.

"It's almost like it was set up for all of us to work together."Rei said waking up on the table.

"How long you been up?"Kira asked looking at her healed friend.

"Long enough."she said smiling and hopping off the table."Maybe, this little reunion is fate telling us we need to do something big."Rei said sitting down on the couch.

"If fate wanted the Black Rose Gang to do something big,we would some more types of members."Daisuke said smiling.

"You saying we each have a type?"Ai asked as she awoke.

"Yes. Marcus,the marksmen. Ai, the blademaster. Rei, the magic user. Kira, the powerhouse. And me, the brains."Daisuke said smirking."We'd need more that to accomplish something big and then we need the something big."Daisuke said smiling.

Marcus was about to make a comment when their com-link came on."Hello Rose Gang."said a man in a black cloak on the screen.

"You're the man from before."Daisuke said had this man called them all here? How did he know how to contact them?Most importantly, who was he?

"Before you ask I am just a friend and that is all you need to know. By now you are wondering why I have bought you all together again. The truth is, there is another door opened and pooring heartless into the world. This is know as the Blackened Heart."the strang man said in a deep powerful voice.

Daisuke gave him a serious look and said sternly"Why the hell should we trust you? For all we know this could be some crazy trap that could me and my team killed."

"Just here me out. This door is now as powerful as Kindom Hearts but is still quite dangerous and needs to be shut. This is a mission only the five of you can do." he said smiling some.

"Why can only the five of us do this mission?" Rei asked in her usual shy tone.

"Yeah,what makes you think we are the ones for this job?"Kira asked in her hard manner.

"This does seem quite illogical."Daisuke said sitting back and crossing his arms." We aren't exactly the most powerful."

"The reason you can do this is because of him."the cloaked man said pointing at Marcus.

"Me? What the bloody hell have I got to do with this?"he asked exetrmely confused.

" You my dear boy, hold a very powerful artifact needed to destory the chains holding the great door open. The Denimos Pistol."he said with a wicked smile.

Marcus looked at his pistol,the only memory of his first love, and said " This pistol is the only thing that can destory the chains?"he asked confused."How is that possible?"

"All will be revealed in time my dear boy. For now, head to the town square and meet an agent of mine, he some new equipement for you that should prove useful on your journey."he said before cutting off.

"Man that was strange."Ai said getting up."Come on,we should get going"she said walking to the door.

"Right!"everyone except Marcus said following her.

" There something not right here."Marcus said slowly following his teammates.

TBC 


End file.
